1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to an image display device having a flexible display unit.
2. Background of the Disclosure
In general, an image display device (apparatus) includes a device of recording and/or reproducing images and/or a device of recording and/or reproducing audio. Examples of the image display device may include a TV set, a monitor, a projector, a tablet, a smart phone and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, the image display device can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcasts and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Many efforts are undergoing to support and enhance various functions such as multimedia player in view of hardware or software improvements. A structural change and improvement for simplifying an assembly structure of the image display device may be included in the attempts (efforts) corresponding to the hardware improvement.
As one example of the structural change and improvement, various studies and proposals for an image display device having a flexible display device which is transformable in shape are undergoing. To implement it, it may be desirable to smoothly bend (curve) the flexible display unit and smoothly restore it to a flat state.